


Tripping in Love

by Professional9100



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, clumsy katniss, delly & gale forever, fluffiness ahead, prompt 60
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional9100/pseuds/Professional9100
Summary: Prompt 60: Katniss and Peeta are both in a very crowded train when suddenly Katniss falls onto Peeta’s lap and they don’t know each other but Katniss finds Peeta really attractive. [submitted by anonymous]Beta: @booksrockmyface





	Tripping in Love

I make it to the bus in the nick of time. I know because the doors slam shut just as I jump inside. I give the bus driver my best glare as I walk up the remaining steps and see a crowd full of college students staring back at me.

 

Of course, there would be so many people on the bus on a Monday morning. Especially when it’s pouring out. What did I expect?

 

I quickly make a beeline to the closest space just small enough for me to stand and squeeze through the mass of backpacks, ignoring the pained groans and slight shoving along the way.

 

As the bus sets off, it jerks back and my shoe lands on something sticky and wet. I huff harshly, fully aware it’s gum stuck on the sole.

 

So it’s going to be that kind of day?

 

I contemplate why I chose to use the bus as transportation rather than in Gale’s car where the only thing I have to worry about stepping on is candy wrappers, condoms, and take-out. But, at least on the bus, I won’t have to hear Gale and Delly constantly pressuring me to date one of their friends just so I can experience their measure of happiness.

 

“I’m fine on my own.” I’d always answer them.

 

I finally had enough and figured I’d try taking the purple shuttle bus that runs on campus to be my mode of transport. Not to mention I have no other friends to ask to give me a ride.

 

 _At least it saves me the trouble of walking to my classes in the rain_ , I tell myself as I try to wipe the gum off by scraping my shoe against the floor.

 

I grip the rail that hangs over my head (I have to stretch a little) when the bus jerks to a sudden stop. The doors open and it’s like the stampede scene in The Lion King. Everyone makes for the exit, shoving and jostling me around.

 

One person literally pushes me to the side and I lose my balance. Instead of landing on the ground as I assumed I would, I actually fall into a stranger’s lap.

 

“Ooof!”

 

A masculine voice.

 

Oh, no. It’s a guy!

 

I feel even more embarrassed.

 

I turn around, fumbling an apology as he’s bent over, trying to recover the air my backpack knocked out of him. When he raises his head, I’m struck by how beautiful his eyes are. Almost like I’m staring at the ocean.

 

He even smells good. Freshly baked bread and a hint of cinnamon.

 

 _Wow,_ I think.

 

“Wow, what?” He asks.

 

 _Oh, shit._ “What?”

 

“You just said, ‘wow’. Wow, what?”

 

“I didn’t say wow. I said, ow.” I say quickly.

 

“Ow?”

 

“You saw me fall, right? That hurt.”

 

He raises his eyebrow and I mentally slap my forehead. I can hear Gale laughing in my ear at the way this conversation is going.

 

“I’m just going to get up now,” I say as I feel my face burning up. With there not being many students left on this bus, I easily find an empty seat near the front. At the next stop, I hop off and run the rest of the way to my class.

 

Later, as I’m doing my bio homework on the dinner table with my earbuds in to block out the sounds of Gale and Delly’s lovemaking, I struggle reading through the problems when the blondie from this morning keeps making an occurrence in my thoughts.

 

His blue eyes. So captivating that I could stare at them all day and not grow bored.

 

His strong arms. When I fell on him, they unconsciously wrapped around me, causing warmth to envelop inside me. In his hold, I felt safe.

 

His wavy blonde hair. So soft my fingers itched to run through it. I smile as I remember a strand of hair that stubbornly wouldn’t move out of his eyesight, no matter how many attempts he made to tuck it away.

 

He also smelled like the inside of a bakery which brings back the memories of my mother baking fresh bread for me and Prim which smelled heavenly and tasted as much.

 

“What are you smiling about, Catnip?”

 

I come back to reality with Gale’s question, catching me off guard. I shake my head, ridding myself of Mr. Blue Eyes and struggle to come up with something.

 

Too bad Gale speaks up before I can.

 

“There’s only one reason you’re smiling and I know it’s about a guy. Tell me I’m right. I’m right, aren’t I?”

 

“If I throw a stick, will you go away?”

 

He points an accusatory finger at me. “HA! It is about a guy!”

 

I roll my eyes. Taking my stuff, I walk to my room with Gale teasing me all the way there. I slam the door in his face which gives me some satisfaction.

 

Tuesday morning on the bus isn’t as bad as Monday was. However, all the seats are taken and I’m once again forced to stand.

 

I sneakily take a quick glance and, to my relief, don’t find Mr. Blue Eyes anywhere.

 

Except that relief is short-lived as I see him approaching the bus, boarding and making eye-contact with me.

 

Damn, he somehow looks even more handsome today than the day previously, if that were possible.

 

We stare at each other.

 

TIme stands still.

 

I only see him and no one else. Everything else is irrelevant.

 

Mr. Blue Eyes finally steps forward and stops in front of me. He reaches for the handlebar I’m currently holding and grabs it, his fingers brushing mine in the process.

 

A warm, soothing tone. “Hi.”

 

“Hi,” I say breathlessly.

 

“I’m Peeta Mellark.”

 

“Katniss Everdeen.”

 

He smirks, revealing his white teeth. Seeing his eyes light up brings a smile out of me.

 

Our moment is ruined by a girl’s bulky backpack hitting my back, knocking me forward but Peeta catches me before I fall face-first.

 

“I got you, Katniss.” Peeta murmurs, his right arm wrapped securely around my waist.

 

I grin, knowing he speaks the truth.

 

...............

**Author's Note:**

> My first time participating in Everlark Fic Exchange and it was fun! 
> 
> When I was reading this prompt, I immediately thought about Girl Meets World when Riley first met Lucas on the train. I found it hilarious if I could recreate that with Everlark and viola! Here it is.
> 
> Whoever submitted this prompt, you picked a great one! I hope you liked this :D


End file.
